too many women
by bill560682
Summary: tim ends up with a BIG problem from a drunk jill and two of her sisters. disclaimer i do not own the show or anyone on it.


tim ends up with a drunk jill and her 2 drunk sisters into a foursome the result is tim ends up with 3 soon to be mothers on his hands. an three son's who can not believe their family is that kinky.

"you want to tell me again dad JUST HOW THIS HAPPENED? an before you think about trying the 'this just happened' answer that has never worked for us kids an we have NEVER screwed up this bad." stated randy as he brad and mark tried to see how their father could possibly talk his way out of this mess. this mess was going to be with them for the next 20 years at least.

"now i give you these three kids were not planned but do you REALLY think any of you were planned either. brad your mother and i were in college when you came along, we both had to drop out to start raising a family. an mark you are 3 years younger then your brothers, do you really think we PLANNED an age gap like that for you boys?" stated tim.

"this is interesting that NONE of your 6 kids were planned but you want to tell us how these 3 happened with our mother AND her 2 sisters?" asked mark.

"fine. as you all know your aunt just got devorced. so your mother decided since all 3 of them were here they should go out and drown their sorrows and as a result they all 3 got REALLY REALLY drunk. an whenever your mother gets really really drunk well, i don't think you need to know about that. but back to the story, your mother wanted sex an as we are headed upstairs your aunt starts crying about how it has been 3 years since she had sex with her now ex-husband and you other aunt started crying because she was never going to be a mother do to the fact she could not stand the idea of sex with a man. so your mother got the bright idea that they could all share me. i tried making a run for it knowing this would not turn out well come morning when everyone was no longer drunk but 3 drunk woman can be very strong when they want to be. an yes the idea of 1 guy 3 women may sound great but when one of those women are your wife of 18 years that idea becomes a no go, unless you are looking to get devorced. long story short we did end up having sex and your aunts were so happy the next morning your mother could not bring herself to even think about it being wrong. an when your mother and both your aunts found out that a baby was on the way for each of them they all agreed that they should all just move in here. an before you all panic i have already called a contractor to begin adding onto the house so we will have plenty of room once they are done. an from what he says they should only take 3 or 4 months an even if that stretches out to be 6 months the babies will not be here yet. until then thou mark you will be bunking in with brad and your aunt's will get your room. an before any of you start crying about this sleeping arangment don't even bother it will only get you grounded. an if you are even thinking about gloating randy don't, otherwise i may decide to stick all 3 of you in the same room until constrution is finished." stated tim knowing they were all in this together.

6 months later constrution was finally threw. tim could not wait for months the women had been having cravings an none at the same time or for the same thing and of course whatever it was is not in the house. worst case happened several times over the last 6 months which is one womans craving makes the other puke her guts out. hopefully with the addition done that little problem would be lessoned. but unknown to tim yet mark and brad would be getting two of the new room and the women would be taking over the upstairs, since they all wanted the babies father within shouting distance. what really blew tim's mind was when he found out twin's in fact do run in his family and his brothers twin daughters were not from the mothers side of the family. tim passed out cold when he was told he would be having 6 kids and not just 3. the bad news was that all 3 were then put on bed rest due to their ages and since brad and randy were old enough to drive they got stuck along with tim on craving runs. the good news about the 6 soon to be taylor children is they are all healthy and all male. the was one thing all the taylor teens agreed on and that was dirty diapers an the fact that none of them wanted to change them. brad and randy may have loved being able to help mom change mark when they were little but that was a long time ago. of course they knew no matter how hard they tried with 6 little brothers on the way sooner or later they would end up having to change many super stinky diapers.

lucky for tim he reworked his contract with tool time years ago so that he gets 10,000 dollars a show which turns out to be 500,000 a year before taxes or 300,000 a year after taxes, because paying for 9 kids will not be cheap. so far he has 1,000,000 dollars put away over the last 10 years which he will need more then ever. tim was hoping to keep tool time going till mark left home and he and jill could then spend the 1,500,000 dollars they should have in the bank by that time traveling the world but it would seem god had other plans for that money. for starters 100,000 to add onto the house and at least 50,000 just so these babies could say they were born in a hospital. an of course that amount is pending there are no problems with the babies such as they are born early. why the women would not just let wilson who is a midwife deliver them at the house and thereby save tim 50,000 dollars was beyond him but happy wife happy life.

3 months later it seems god may have in fact been listening to tim or maybe just decided to play one more joke on him. as it turned out the city was having the worst snow storm in 20 years right when all 3 women seemed to decide it was time to give birth. it seemed to be some crazy domino affect once the first water broke so did the rest. lucky for tim wilson was home and was able to handle everything with the help of tim, mark, randy and brad. of course it did take 23 hours from first water break to last birth but all 6 were born healthy. they just had to hope they had enough cloth diapers to see them threw the storm. yes randy and jill's sister insisted they use cloth instead of dispossable because it is better for the planet. of course by using cloth they could just toss them in the washer so as long as that is still working they should be fine. it took 3 more days before the weather cleared enough to safely take all the new taylors to the hospital for their first checkups. mark and brad were never more thankful for the new addition then when it came to crying time. if one baby was crying they all seemed to think they needed to cry as well. having 6 new siblings quickly convinced all 3 taylor teens that they were going to wait a very long time before having kids themselves. 


End file.
